


Dark Affections

by MeggieChan16



Series: A Love For CreepyPasta [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16





	Dark Affections

_**3rd pov** _

After school, Charisma and ReeRee went to the store to get some snacks and junk. "I don't understand why Slendy makes us go to school even though we're killers.." Charisma said with a groan as she grabbed a twelve pack of Pepsi and three bags of Takis. "Well, he said that we need to be more educated on how to be more careful while we are out killing. Don't you remember what happened last time?" ReeRee told her as she grabbed four boxes of Pocky. "Don't remind me.." Charisma scoffed while grabbing some Doritos. "I still have the scars from that day." "Not to mention that it is a school for people like us.." ReeRee says while opening one of the boxes.

"I guess it's alright.. But I just don't do school." Charisma said, opening one of the Pepsi's. "Neither do I, but we have to go. Slendy's rules." ReeRee sighed. "I understand why Queenie and LuLu don't have to go, but why do the guys have to stay home while we suffer?" Charisma growled as she stomped on the empty box and hid it while ReeRee shrugged. "Maybe he just like the guys better..." Charisma rolled her eyes as she tried to stuff the stolen goodies into her now cramped backpack. "Whatever you say child." They walked towards the front of the store and Charisma looked around to see if there were any security guards. There was one but he was flirting with what looked like a single mother on the other side of the store.

"Alright, let's go." Charisma says to ReeRee and they casually walk through the doors. Once the alarm went off, they began to run. "Hey! Get back here! Thieves!!" The chunky security guard tried to run after them, but they were too fast for him to catch up with them.

 

_*** * *** _

 

Once they were in the forest, Charisma called LuLu.  _ **"Hello?"**_ "Ello child~ how are you doing this fine afternoon?" Charisma said in the most annoying voice she could make and ReeRee tried not to laugh.  _ **"Who is this?"**_ "It's Charisma, duh." She rolled her eyes.  _ **"Where the hell are you guys?! You were supposed to be home two hours ago!"**_ LuLu says, making Charisma sigh.  _Of course she would act like this..._ "LuLu, calm your tits. All we did was go and get some snacks."  ** _"Well, where are you guys now?"_** "Almost home now." Charisma tells her making a face at ReeRee.  ** _"Hurry your asses up."_   **"LuLu.."  _ **"What?"**_   "Save my damn number this time so whenever I call you, you don't have to keep asking who it is." Charisma sighed.

_**"Get your asses here and I'll think about it!"**_ LuLu yells into the phone, making Charisma go half deaf. "Yeah, whatever mom." We'll be there soon." Charisma says and hears everyone laugh as well as a new voice. "Uhm… Lulu?" _ **"What?"**_ "Who is that?" _ **"You mean everyone who's talking in the background? You know who they are."**_ "I do, but who is the new voice?" With that, Lulu hangs up the phone. Charisma sighs as her and ReeRee continue their walk home.


End file.
